With the widespread use of display screens, people increasingly hope that a display screen has a larger image display area and a smaller frame, hence, the screen-to-body ratio of the display screen is required to be larger and larger. Therefore, the frame of the display screen is continuously compressed and narrowed.
Besides, in addition to displaying images, the display screen usually can achieve other additional functions, for example, a temperature detection function, a positioning function, an image shooting function, and the like. These additional functions can be implemented by means of sensors and other components arranged in the display screen. In these sensors, there are some front sensors, such as a front optical sensor which can be arranged on an identical side with a displayed picture.
In a usual display screen, the front optical sensor is placed in a non-display area outside a rectangular display area. However, the traditional non-display area for placing the front optical sensor hinders further increase of the screen-to-body ratio of the display screen. As a result, there is a phenomenon that a front sensor cannot be placed in some display screens requiring a high screen-to-body ratio, or the screen-to-body ratio of the display screen with a front sensor cannot be further increased.